Various support devices such as walkers, bouncers, entertainers, and strollers are known for use with toddlers and small children as they develop. Many such devices include a frame to support the child above a support surface. It is often advantageous that the frame be height-adjustable to support the child at a series of heights as the child develops. It is also desirable that the support device be collapsible to a folded position for shipping and storage. It can also be desirable for the support device frame to include a bouncing feature.
Accordingly, it can be seen that need exists for children's support devices with a frame capable of adjusting the height of the support device, folding the device to a storage position, and also incorporating a bouncing feature. It is to the provision of an adjustable bouncing frame meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.